project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Avernacus
"The angel of harmony and discord." - Omegaxis1 Ren Avernacus is a hybrid Shinigami created by Mayuri from the Hybrid Theory, using the DNA and reiatsu of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. His Hybrid Serial Number is SS1.1xFB1.1. Appearance Ren is about 5'8" with brown eyes. His facial features comprise of brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked which is arranged in a very basic manner. He has fairly regular build and a lithesome body. In contrast to his brown hair, he has olive-brown skin complexion. When he isn't in his Shinigami outfit, he wears a black, sleeveless shirt, with brown pants and black gloves. On his head, or sometimes neck, he has a pair of goggles. Personality Ren is a rather shy and innocent person. Due to leading a sheltered life by his parents, he doesn't know how to talk to other people his age. He sometimes wishes to talk to others, but has a hard time approaching them and would end up giving up on talking to them out of shyness. He usually spends his spare time reading books about Soul Society and the human world. He has a natural curiosity of things and has an excitement shown whenever he learns about something he didn't know before. To anyone that is friends with him, he tends to usually add on to any conversation they give, not knowing how to start one himself. When it comes to family, he has great respect and love for them, as he wouldn't ever go against his family's wishes, even if he personally doesn't like it, which is why he didn't go to the academy at first as his parents refused to let him go there. He is also very loyal and protective of anyone whom he grows to care for and can show a serious side whenever it concerns them, sometimes making him seem almost emotionless. His condition involving his right eye's blindness is something that only he and his parents know, and Ren wouldn't tell anyone else, not even his friends. He wouldn't lie to them though, so if they were to ever figure it out, he'd tell them. In battle, he tends to be serious, but he would prefer to avoid fighting if possible, or would try to reason with his opponent if they can be reasoned with. If not and he has to battle, he follows a strict moral code of fighting his opponents with honor, so he wouldn't use sneak attacks, or any underhanded tricks to win a fight. If ever he gets in a fight where he would have to protect a friend in danger or something similar, Ren would go as far as to ignore any and all physical pain he feels and keep fighting, to the point where he would feel no pain at all. He has a deep admiration to all of the Captains of the Gotei 13, however, and he doesn't understand it himself, he has a sense of fear for Captain Mayuri, which he cannot understand or explain, but the fear was there, and not just because Mayuri looks scary. History Ren was one of the very first hybrid creations by Mayuri. Mayuri tried to create a hybrid using the vast power held by Ichigo and Orihime's incredible powers of phenomena. Uniting their reiatsu together, he believed to have created something that surpasses all others, however, to Mayuri's disappointment, Ren's body was being incapable of stabilizing the reiatsu after it underwent a form of mutation from Orihime's reiatsu uniting with Ichigo's, which began to damage Ren's body and made his right eye incapable of functioning, rendering it permanently blind. Mayuri attempted to stabilize it, but they all failed. He attempted to dissect him, but the moment he attempted to cut Ren open, the body immediately began to fade, forcing Mayuri to stop trying to dissect him, which made Ren's body cease fading. Mayuri concluded that Ren was a failure and that with his reiatsu being unstable, he would fade into reiatsu even without being dissected. Mayuri had left Ren for dead, or rather, nonexistance. However, Ren's body hadn't perished or faded, but rather, Ren began to grow a conscious and his reiatsu began to stabilize on its own. Ren then began to wander the streets of the 1st residence of Rukunagi alone and confused about the world, until he was found by a couple. The wife had been incapable of producing children, and she and her husband decided to take Ren in as their own son, giving him the name Ren Avernacus. Ren was then raised by the couple as if they were their own and he began to learn and show more emotions. He deeply loved his parents and they were rather overprotective of him, as he was their only child. Due to that, he lived a rather sheltered life. However, he was soon sent a letter that recommended that he start training in the Shinigami Academy. At first, his parents were against it, and Ren showed a sign of disappointment, but accepted their decision. However, it eventually came to a point that Ren's parents had to send him to the Academy as his reiatsu was getting difficult to contain, so his parents reluctantly agreed to send him off to help him control his power. After a tearful goodbye, Ren left his parents and began to train in the Academy, where he received his Zanpakuto. However, Ren had difficulty adjusting to the new lifestyle as it was much different from how he was raised in his home. That and the blindness in his right eye made it difficult to fight against opponents during training. However, Ren also began to enjoy the way of how different things were. He saw a new world of things and learned about many things about the human world. From then on, Ren desired to become a Shinigami and explore the other places of the world. Powers & Abilities Expert Hakuda Combatant: To compensate for his right eye's blindness, Ren trained his skills in close combat for several years. He relies mostly on those skills when in combat, rather than draw his sword, but he can mix his Hakuda with his sword skills should he choose to use his blade. He can even hold his own against armed opponents and opponents that are larger than him. Swordsman: Ren has average skills in swordsmanship skills, as he tends to rely more on his hand-to-hand combat skills rather than his sword. During swordplay, he can mix his Hakuda skills to strengthen his sword attacks. Vast Spiritual Power: Ren has an enormous amount of spiritual energy, as when the combination of Orihime and Ichigo's reiatsu were used to create Ren, it formed a sort of chemical reaction to produce a powerful and mutated to shape Ren's soul and managed to cause his right eye to go blind. However, due to this, Ren has no true control over it and therefore, his powers tend to leak out constantly if Ren isn't careful, as it becomes difficult to be stealthy from those that can detect his powers. It was because of this uncontrolled power that his family decided to enroll him to the Shinigami Academy to help him better control it. Enhanced Endurance: Whenever in battle, Ren is capable of withstanding powerful attacks that come from opponents and continue fighting without getting exhausted too easily, due to his powerful spiritual energy. Whenever he gets really serious in a fight, he can end up continuing a fight no matter how injured he is, as he is able to withstand and ignore any and all kinds of pain and injuries he gets from opponents. Stats *Offence: 4/10 doesn't like violence and prefers to fight in self defense, so he focuses more of defense rather than offense. *Defense: 7/10 prefers to be more on the defensive, with techniques like Fukka Shourai to protect him from attacks. *Mobility: 8/10 speed and skill in Shunpo is at a high skill as he uses it to get near foes or gain distance from them. It also allows some compensation from his right eye's blindness. *Kidō: 7/10 has impressive skill in Kido, and studies them carefully to understand the functions of the skill. *Reiatsu: 5/10 is still trying to learn how to fully control and use his reiatsu, but it is still powerful and he prefers to hold it back if possible. *Intelligence: 8/10 enjoys reading and learning of new things all the time, and is a very observant of things *Physical Strength: 6/10 has decent amount of strength to help him hold his own against opponents and defend himself. Zanpakutō Tei (帝, Emperor): In its sealed form, is a normal katana with a yellow hilt and purple tassel at the end of it, and a small gem at the top of the hilt. Shikai: The release command is "Force, know my plight, Release the light!". When released, Tei takes the form of a long jian sword with a crystal on top of the hilt, and three seperate crystals that point to it. There's also a tassel attached to the end of the hilt. : ''Shikai Special Ability: ''In its Shikai, Tei is able to produce the four elements for for techniques by absorbing Ren's reiatsu on the crystal on the handle. *Suiryuu Shōrai- Holding the blade on his side, Ren slashes upwards, releasing water in front of him that creates a reflection of him on the surface that distracts opponents. It works better when used with shunpo. *Doryuu Shōrai- Stabbing the sword on the ground, Ren slashes upwards, sending a wave of earthen debris at the opponent with knockout force. *Kashin Shōrai- Holding the blade horizontally and running his palm through the center of the blade, the blade gets coated with flames as he then slashes to send a wave of fireballs at the opponent. *Fukka Shōrai- Holding the sword vertically and pointing down, Ren runs his index and middle finger on the center of the blade to create a barrier of wind to protect himself from attacks. Bankai: Sōdaitei Kaikishoku (壮大帝皆既食, Grand Emperor Total Eclipse): To activate the Bankai, Ren must recite an incantation for it while he is still inexperience. "The sun turns, the moon spin, yet the earth stands still. All of existence spiral unto itself, faster and faster, turning sharply, plunging deeply, till the point that everything that we may see is an endless blur, components lost, energy remains. In the end nothing and everything devours itself in an endless cycle. This is discord. This is harmony. This is power. Bow before it. Bankai! Sōdaitei Kaikishoku!" By calling his Bankai, Ren's sword transforms into a long double edged sword with the same sun and moon symbol that his Zanpakutō's spirit's staff has on the handle of the sword, and the tassel is gone. Along with that, Ren's outfit also goes through a transformation. He now wears a full body suit; complete with a vest with a unique pattern, black pants, white cloth-like armor with red straps on his arms and legs, and a cape-like robe that has a symbol on it. :''Bankai Special Ability: ''In this state, Ren gains power over several new elements along with his previous ones that are able to be used differently. The powers are no longer used by the crystals from his Bankai, but the sun and moon crests on his sword. The techniques cannot be used during the period of sunrise or sunset. While Ren is still inexperienced with the Bankai, to activate the techniques of his Bankai, he must recite the incantations of the elements before calling out which technique to use. As he grows in skill, he can activate Bankai and the techniques without the incantations. Sun: Earth Doryuu Shōrai: *Offense Jishin Quake: Coating the sword with rocks and condensing them onto the blade, Ren can direct the attack and shoot earthen bullets from the blade. However, the condensed earth carries wight on them, so aiming is difficult the more earth is on the blade. *Defense Furue Tremor: Creates a sand shield to absorb blunt attacks by creating them from any earth around Ren.. :"The land stretches far and wide, as far as the eye can see. The earth crumbles and splits to swallow the sinners into the depths of hell. Become the shield that protects all, and the hammer that crushes all, Doryuu Shourai!" Fire Kashin Shōrai: *Offense Honō Blaze: Creating the 3 fire rings from defense, each ring would unleash a lash of flame seeking to converge/corner/box an opponent before the flames come together and fire at the opponent. *Defense Moesashi Ember: Creating three rings of fire, one circling around him horizontally, the other two circling diagonally. The fire rings can produce high temperature to protect and damage opponents that try to harm him. :"A roaring blaze, that which tranforms the word through shining alchemy. The soul that burns away the sins of the damned. Burning Coronas intertwine, creating a chain of salvation. The scorching sphere blesses us with children even in the night, demure embers beaming with pride. Teach from the trial, Kashin Shourai!" Lightning Raitei Shōrai: *Offense Inazuma Lightning: Ren can channel the electricity and fire a large blast of electricity at the opponent. *Defense Seiteki Static: Creating a magnetic field around himself, Ren can scramble, destabilize, or repel attacks that use reiatsu or reishi, but cannot block them if they are really strong. Physical attacks will cause the object to heat up intensely. :"Great storm of the heavens, let the thunders roar and the lightnings strike. Rain down your judgement to those who've sinned and grant us your plight. Cast the indignation of judgement, Raitei Shourai!" Light Hikari Shōrai: *Offense Hareyakana Radiant: Charging his reiatsu onto his blade, Ren can slash and release a powerful sword beam that magnifies and strengthens when released to cut through whatever the sword beam hits. *Defense Kagayaku Shine: Ren's sword shines brightly that allows him to blind opponents with it. :"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light. Taiyō Shourai!" Moon: Water Suiryuu Shōrai: *Offense Tsunami Wave: Ren can shoot a torrent of concentrated water at the opponent to push them back and if pressurized, the water can cut through objects. *Defense Ame Rain: Creates a swirling water around Ren to refract his image to make opponents miss their attacks, as well as deflect or shear opponents from the motion of the swirling water. :"Bitter tears fall from the heaven, as the highest maiden weeps. Shallow streams whisper and sigh, vainly attempting to wash away sadness. Pool of sorrow, an ocean of shame. The void swallows, hoping for joy, only to inhale sadness. Swirl unto the placid depths, Suiryuu Shourai!" Wind Fuka Shōrai: *Offense Hayate Hurricane: Ren creates a wind barrier around to opponent to trap them. After making a slashing motion, the wind bursts and damages the opponent with the wind shears. Opponent can escape from the barrier before wind forms if fast enough, break through if strong enough, or blind Ren to disable the barrier. *Defense Soyokaze Breeze: Ren creates a wind barrier around himself that can deflect any type of attack that use reishi or reiatsu, making only physical attacks work on him, but doing so will cause some damage due to the wind shear. :"Endless expanse of heaven, call forth a raging spiral and arrest the center. Rap the child in gosimer threads, lull them into serenity. Exhale and bring forth change! Fuka Shouri!" Ice Hyosho Shōrai: *Offense Fubuki Blizzard: Creating a blizzard around himself, Ren charges in for a powerful slash where he cuts and freezes the opponent. *Defense Yuki Snow: Freezes the ground around himself to encase enemies on the ground by their legs. :"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. Those who cannot understand how to put their thoughts on ice should not enter into the heat of battle. In skating over thin ice, safety is in speed! Hyosho Shourai!" Dark Yami Shōrai: *Offense Mukō Void: Allows Ren to move at a fast speed with a shadow like appearance and attack the opponent. *Defense Kage Shadow: Covers him or an ally with shadows for stealth. : "Despair. Loneliness. A cloud hangs over and mutes happiness. A thousand ships sail on the winds of distress to shores of incessant darkness. The angel of darkness descends upon us. Tsuki Shourai!" There is one more set of techniques that Ren can use when Ren is able to learn the technique from Shourai. This set unifies all the elements into one ultimate form that Ren can use. To use it, Ren must achieve a state of perfect serene and calm mind, free of any doubts and conflicts. Should he feel any of that, then Ren cannot activate the power. Also, to activate this power, Ren must recite the incantation, regardless of skill or mastery over his Bankai. Once activated, the Bankai, blade, crest, and outfit, vanish completely and Ren obtains 8 wings of light and his eyes change colors, his right eye able to see again. His left eye is a red, representing discord, and his right eye is blue, representing harmony. While in that form, Ren's physical strength and speed is increased greatly, but can only maintain the form for 5 minutes before using the technique. When he uses the ultimate technique, Ren uses up all his power in the attack, and therefore won't be able to fight afterwards. *Offense Kyūkyoku no Fuwa Discord: Charging up all of his power into the wings, Ren flies up into the air and releases all his power into an powerful explosion that decimates all things around him seen as a foe. Only a powerful being or defense can withstand the power of the attack. One with great speed can escape the explosion as well. *Defense Chōwa-Ryoku Force: Charging up all of his power into the wings, Ren flies up into the air and releases all his power into an powerful wave around Ren that nullifies any kind of power, ability, or attack that uses reishi or reiatsu that can harm others. : "Beyond the heavens and the Earth, the sun and moon cast their light. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, as we are blessed by her gift of harmony and discord. Blazing fire, flowing water, crumbling earth, breezing wind, striking thunder, freezing ice, shining light, and shadowed darkness. Let the sun and moon converge as one, as the eclipse of harmony and discord unites as one! Shikō Shōrai!" Zanpakutō Spirit Tei takes the form of a middle aged man with long black hair tied into a pony tail, with violet eyes, which are usually closed, and wears glasses. He wears a long robe with straps. He carries a staff with a sun and moon symbol on top. Tei is a very kind man that always looks after Ren whenever he feels down, uncertain of himself, and such. He always has a smile on his face, something that makes Ren want to smile as well. Tei also has a tendency of teasing Ren whenever he is in an embarrassing situation or anything like that. In battle, Tei always tries to guide Ren to understand the depths of his pwoers of the Zanpakuto. Like every Zanpakuto spirit, Tei's greatest desire is to protect his wielder. The inner world that Tei lives in a kingdom in the middle of a desert that has unique structures and buildings. A little bit away from the kingdom, there lies a wing-shaped temple that his Zanpakuto spirit usually tends to be at. The sky is a cross of morning and night, as both the sun and moon are in the sky. The inner world is usually where Ren likes being in, as both it and the ruins it has are great mysteries that Ren likes to learn about. They represent his desire to know more about himself and grow up to become stronger. The ruins seem to have a secret behind a mysterious door, but he never manages to enter it. In Bankai, Tei, or rather Sōdaitei Kaikishoku, transforms into a different person, looking much younger, as his hair is now in a similar cut like Ren's, he wears a different set of clothing that is a bit like Ren's in Bankai form, and even carries the same sword. He also has heterochromia now, as his eyes are now blue in the right, and red in the left. He still wears glasses, but seems to keep them off outside of battle. Tei is still kind, but has a far more serious nature here, even frowning more than in his other form. He can even show himself to be completely emotionless now depending on the situation. Tei no longer resides in the kingdom in the inner world, but inside the secret room in the ruins. However, the inner world changes as well, the sun and the moon having fully converged into a total eclipse. Inside the secret room, Tei is capable of teaching Ren the Shikō Shōrai by battling him seriously. In this state, Tei would hold nothing back against Ren. Weakness #Ren's right eye is blind, making him incapable of seeing attacks from his right. #To use Bankai or the techniques of Bankai, Ren has to recite incantations for them, due to his inexperience. That means that opponents can take advantage of them by attacking while Ren is chanting them. If interrupted, Ren must start over to try and use them. #During the hour long period of sunrise and sunset, his Bankai is incapable of using its powers. #Using Bankai techniques from the Sun crest to the Moon crest and vice versa is draining for Ren to use. Example: If Ren uses the Fire technique, and then switches to a Water technique, it causes Ren to become more physically fatigued. #Using any Shikai attacks requires a 10 second interval to absorb the elemental powers to use, leaving him incapable of using techniques during that interval. #Being in close proximity to his 'true parents' causes Ren's reiatsu to react wildly and causes him to an intense headache to him that increases further till he loses consciousness, so long as he is within their presence. Trivia *Ren's appearance is based off of Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *Tei in Shikai resembles Clow Reed from Cardcaptor Sakura. In Bankai, he resembles Seishirou from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *The Inner World is the Kingdom of Clow from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *The sword used in Shikai is the same sword used by Syaoran in his franchise.